


Colour Schemes

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [484]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: mauve





	Colour Schemes

The Thunderbirds were sacrosanct and inviolate.

Obviously, Tracy One was not considered part of that fleet.  Scott stood, his rarely-used briefcase resting against his shin where he had dropped it, as he stared gape-mouthed at the now be-purpled lines of the company jet.

“I think it’s more a mauve.  Technically…” Despite the fact his cover-alls were still splattered with the backwash from the airgun, Gordon bent down to look at the label on the empty drum stacked up by the hangar door.  “Technically, it’s B7487 Opera Mauve, if you want to get specific.”

“…why?” Scott managed to force out.

Gordon beamed. “Because gold is a little gauche, don’t you think? We thought pink, but as Fab One is picking you up at the other end, we didn’t want to clash.”

“Gordon, seriously, why?” Scott repeated again. Only his smartly-pressed suit stopped him from grabbing Gordon by his paint-speckled lapels.

Gordon beamed with focused menace.  “Remember my favourite pair of swim shorts?”

“Those pink and purple eyesores?” Scott asked, a horrible thought dawning.

Gordon’s smile was bright and his eyes icy.  “Still think it’s not a dude’s colour, oh brother?”

Scott took the rebuke with a hard exhale.  “Point taken,” he said through gritted teeth, scooping up his briefcase and storming up the purple steps.


End file.
